runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Host JD/Archive 3
|Archives = Archive 1 Archive 2}} Muahahaha Allow me to leave a mark on your (formerly) clean talk page >:) 01:51, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Heya! Firstly: gratz on the bot =D! Secondly: can i get you to delete the page Clan:Defeat Power as asked by the User:Fauzer. (You can see what he said on my talk page) and Thirdly: can I get you to clean out the Speedy deletion candidates please. thanks (: - P.S. Do you use the new wiki skin? 07:27, October 21, 2010 (UTC) AoS Bot Can we get AoS bot to add Template:Blocked to blocked users talk pages? 20:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC) AHH Tht would explain why when i try to mk a js it nt work @ all lol. As well as the hilight. 01:33, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Why? I've been using it for long time nvr had a problem like tht what page can't u edit? 01:46, October 22, 2010 (UTC) The edit for talk pages is in the drop down and history is in the my tools part of the footer toolbar. 01:49, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Always there for me... 01:52, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Retired? =0 noes!! 23:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I hate myself. I think I used to own a disk of returning... 00:02, October 24, 2010 (UTC) =( 03:22, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright well i guess tht meabs I'll be making a new class of userboxes. 01:20, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Personaly I think changing backgroubd colors to white on them all would be alot simpler than making a new class just for the advanced userpage template. 01:59, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Disbanded Clans I was just wondering (if you think the same) about the categories of disbanded clans. I believe that because the clans no longer exsist, they shouldn't have links on categories, like the category, "Clans". Users looking for a clan don't want to have to click on a link to a clan to find it's disbanded. This is the least we can do, if not just delete clan pages that no longer exsist. Message me a reply to see if I should spend abit of time fixing this problem. Thanks, 03:03, October 26, 2010 (UTC) RRS Problems Heya - I've got a problem with adventurer log's rrs. The dot points go out of the table when I do this: User:MinigameGod/News_Archive If I could get you to edit it to fix it (if you know how to) that would be much appreciated =) 05:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : I forgot to do the link - lol, go to here. The dotpoints in the "runescape" section is out of the table? 00:11, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : Stupid IE -.- lol thanks 00:17, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Template User Box template is already configured to have a color aetting this is whu the color varies on different user boxes all I'm saying is change the background color to white the only change for users would be the white background and must I remind you this isn't just ment for me is a underdevelopment global template for anyone's use who likes what it does. 03:03, October 27, 2010 (UTC) *Slaps Head* I know how to make a white box... 01:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Runescape Username Hello, it is I, the leader of Guardians of the Peace. I was wondering if you could tell me your Runescape name. Mine is SOLDIER1st E. This is so we can keep in touch. Thank you. No 3 Xaldin 13:07, October 28, 2010 (UTC) lol hey nt grounded yet... lol 20:56, October 28, 2010 (UTC) lol no... 21:49, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Yah he was banned... 23:42, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Transheader Problems Having problems with my clan's transheader... it doesn't show the background colour. Could I get you to look at it please? Thanks, 05:38, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Clan:United Generation Template:United Generation Transheader CSS Patched The CSS has been fixed all highlites and templates relying on CSS classes are now working. 15:31, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I understand but where was the block spaming? I un-blocked and he re-blocked nothing beyond that happened did it? 18:22, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't belive I was playing with the block. I had legit reasons to un-block him as pointed out. Not to mention Aeraes was not banned from mking a new account so that was not block evasion I was simply trying to clean up a wrong block? The poll was in place to help me make sure that I was not alone and 4-2 + myself making 5-2 is plenty enough back up + the rules being broken and things like that am I mis-guided? 18:30, October 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Stop Do not consider yourself above myself as I have not yours. I do however believe that Excel has no right to unblock Aeraes from what was done in the past. I have not "spammed" blocking or unblocking, I have simply enforced what was put in place. If it were to continue I would have done something. I am afraid you, as Aeraes is your leader, if I may point out, are not at all worthy of deciding what is best in this situation for the same reason people cannot take part in a jury against a member of their own family. I will speak once again that this is not only my decision, there were several wiki users, including Soldier, who were behind what was done, trying to undermine it is not the answer. Excel submitted a suggestion, and it was denied due to the precedent set in the past. It should stop here, ね. 18:30, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Staff Wannabe get wiki staff this disgusion needs to be ended for all of time. The wiki can not be at rest untill something is done about this and Zerouh Aeraes is not our leader! 18:37, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Ending Argument I will be taking no more place in this argument but am leaving these restrictions: #Do not continue this argument so it does expand. You all may continue to speak of it but do not threaten the civility of this wiki. #Do not unblock or change any restrictions done in the past at the current time. #Do not continue to harass myself as I have other things to attend to and as I said, wish for no more part in this useless discussion. Thank you, 18:43, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Can I talk to you? Can u get on PMInc I want to talk to you bro. 18:44, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Signature Would you please edit your signature so it does not appear in bureaucrat or Administrator color? We don't want to start unnecessary conclusion or conflict. Thank you. 18:55, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Zerouh I think he was hacked but it's back under his control you should get wiki staff ASAP my editor is having issues and I can't click "Leave Message" I have to edit the entire page so it may be slow responses from me. And I know what happened last night was easily to be excluded from that policy. He cleaned the homepage and then Deleted the talk page 2 bad edits is not a minor error. 20:40, November 5, 2010 (UTC) * Erm... Didn't know I did but ok lol 20:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) * I can't concur or denie with what you said. Incidentally it was "WTH" not "WTF" 21:08, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Triumvirate I think this may have been a violent attempt at framing Zerouh. As much as I regret this suspicion I hope it was not anyone from AoS. I suspect whoever did the attack was a person out to destroy the Triumvirate. 21:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC) No Problem I'm online atm. 21:21, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Front Page re-write Please take a look @ this page 14:23, November 7, 2010 (UTC) RuneCrafting Hey should I craft Astrall, Nature, or Law runes? I have 54 RuneCrafting and 50 Summoning. 23:48, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sorry to bug you. I was just wondeeing is it against the rules ToS/Polices to make a Guild/Clan Hosting service page where you we can recomend services I found one that is exceedingly amazing. 03:08, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Alright so it's a no go on that project without annother wiki project just for guilde sites. Thanks. 21:30, November 8, 2010 (UTC) lol no worries you're not breakin my heart just kind of thinking to myself. This is also why I asked you, you are alot better with polices than I am =| 21:34, November 8, 2010 (UTC) lol np 21:42, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I take it you think I'm doing crappy at my job well get this. No one was here to teach me, I'm doing this shit by ear. Sometimes it's alot faster to ask others when you need to figure something out excuse me all great one. 23:11, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that, I was up till 2am last nite working on stuff for here and my guide site so that's made me a little grouchy concidering that gave me 4 hours of sleep. I've been doing whatever I can. I came here to clean up code and make this a nice place for clan's to list their information. I get a little angry when people tell me (or suggest) that I'm doing something wrong especialy without telling me what it is. We can't all be rule supper computers like you Wannabe. I have 2 things "What I look up" and "My expirence". Like I said up there it's alot easyer to get feed back from other people than to try and find these things some of the time. My edit count is lower than alot of peoples as well because I try and do it right the first time. I hit preview IDK how many times last night before saving anything. Where as others might save it 20 times. I've fixed alot of templates hear, patched css, speed pages up, and I've been through 3 inter wiki wars all around poor moderaton if we are so bad then do something about it tell us what we are doing wrong. I don't know about Soilder and Zerouh but being a terrible moderator means nothing to me difine terrible give me what you want done and I'll do it. Now good day to you sorry if agervated (or some other words) you. Example: "Excel do this differently: * * * *" 23:24, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I have glaned and I do rember the front page lock being a suggested negative because it could shoot down possible contributors. There is nothing on our front page that needs editing that's not in an external template as of my new code witch I was discussing. The lock could cut down majorly on vandalism. But I can't rember every little tiny rule and bit. 23:30, November 8, 2010 (UTC)